Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
, translated into English as 'Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger', was the 2004 Super Sentai Japanese TV series. ''Deka is Japanese colloquial slang for "detective" and has no direct translation, but is sometimes written over the kanji for "Keiji" (a more formal term for detective); it is also a Greek prefix "deca," meaning "ten," and a total of ten Dekarangers appear in the series and movie combined. The footage from the show was used to create the American series Power Rangers S.P.D. Plot The universe has come together where aliens from many different planets coincide in peace. Banban Akaza was transferred to the Earth branch of S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) in the city of Megalopolis by his commander. By that time, a major outbreak of crimes had broken out by a group of aliens known as the Alienizers. Agent Abrella, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth by helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. Characters Special Police Dekarangers Earth Branch Other Dekarangers SPD Fire Squad *Leonian Gyoku Rou (47-50) *Murphy K9/D-Bazooka (5-50) SPD Staff * Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O (21-50) * Porupo (1, 36) * Tortorian Buntar (32-33, 36) ** K-9 Clarence Allies * Hikaru Hiwatari (7-8, 10 Years After) * Zamuzan Myra (9-10) * Ocarnan Amy (12) * Flora/Meria (15-16) * Zoinaian Baytonin (18) * Shinnooian Hakutaku (25, 34, 49) * Bandarean Jeeva (26, 45) * Wandean Niwande (27) * Slorpean Faraway (30) * Chanbenarian Gin (34, 49) * Detective Chou (35) * Mikean Teresa (37) * Falufian Yaako (38) * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Pretty Cure (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Audio Drama) Space Criminals Alienizer * Rainian Agent Abrella (2-50) * Mechanoids ** Igaroids (8-50) ** Batsuroids ** Anaroids Minor Alienizers * Lovelian Balance (1) * Diamantian Don Moyaida (1-2) * Grorserian Hell Heaven (3) * Rikomoian Kevakia (3-4) * Anrian Beildon (5) * Doltockian Manomerk (5) * Juuzaiann Braidy (6) * Ridomihan Kersus (6) * Quotaian Dagonel (7-8) * Zamuzan Sheik (9-10) * Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes (11) * Kajimerian Ben G (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Cristonian Ferley (14) * Titanian Meteus (15-16) * Ozchuian Ial (17) * Wojonian Jinche (19) * Guermerlian Byz Goa (20) * Dradian Goldom (24) * Spiritian Byoi (25) * Beesian Beeling (26) * Barigean Milibar (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Pouchien Bolapen (28) * Pukosian Jackil (31) * Botsian Zortac (32-33) * Thousanian Gineka (34) * Handorean Decho (34) * Tentean Siroger (34) * Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (35) * Poppenian Hymal (36) * Mikean Clord (37) * Aladonian Gyanjava (38) * Yuilwerian Mime (39) * Guirarkian Don Bianco (41) * Zabunian Don Blaco (41) * Assassinian Jingi (41) * Sumasuleenian Nikaradar (42) * Bokudenian Biskes (44) * Sukekonoian Mashu (46) * Dynamoian Terry X (47) * Kulernian Jellyfis (48) * Abrella's DekaBase Seizure Gang ** Gimonian Angorl (49) ** Gedonian Uniga (49-50) ** Dragian Ganymede (49-50) ** Jergonian Sukeela (49-50) * Chigukaden Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Agent X (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Triggerian Buramudo (Gokaiger 5) Special Criminal Alienizers * The Three Hell Siblings ** Reversian Blitz Hells (21-23) ** Reversian Succubus Hells (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) ** Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells (21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Algolian Gas Drinkers (Full Blast Action) ** Algolian Volka ** Algolian Whinsky ** Algolian Giin ** Algolian Brandyl ** Algolian Baurbon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Tylerian Durden (26) * Speckionian Genio (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Ginjifuan Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Karakazian Don Sanoa (32-33) * Pyrian Kurachek (40) * Polar Dragon Mafia (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) * Heavy Industrial Machines Others *Machine Monster Gigas (15-16) *Space Life Form Browgouls (42-43) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast Main cast * Ban (Banban Akaza): * Hoji (Houji Tomasu): * Sen-chan (Senichi Enari): * Jasmine (Marika Reimon): * Umeko (Koume Kodou): * Tetsu (Tekkan Aira): * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Swan-san (Swan Shiratori): * Lisa Teagle: * Numa O (Voice): * Abrella (Voice): * Igaroid (Voice), Uniga (Voice): * Narrator: Suit actors * DekaRed, DekaBase Robo, Gyoku Rou (47,50): * DekaBlue, DekaWing Robo, Chou San (35): * DekaGreen: * DekaYellow: * DekaPink: and * DekaBreak: * Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9-10, Also Voice): * DekaSwan, Mime (39): * Abrella, Ganjaba (38, Also Voice): * Igaroid, Uniga (49-50): Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition: Ayumi Miyazaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda **Artist: Psychic Lover ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: Isao Sasaki *"Dekaranger Action" **Artist: Psychic Lover * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yūmao **Arrangement: **Artist: Ayumi Kinoshita & Mika Kikuchi with the Dekaren Boys **Episodes: 17, 24, 27, 31, 35, 39 ;Incert themes * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted into episodes 02, 04, 08, 15, 20, 24 & 28 * **Lyrics: Fujibayashi Seiko **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Koeda **Movie's Theme * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Isao Sasaki **Inserted in episode 13 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Masaaki Endo **Inserted into episodes 22, 23 & 29 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition: YOFFY **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Psychic Lover **Inserted into episodes 33, 42 * **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted into episodes 34, 35 * **Lyrics: Arakawa Toshihisa **Composition: Koichiro Kameyama **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: Hiroko Asakawa **Inserted in episode 37 Character Songs * BANG!BANG! performed by Banban Akaza (DekaRed)/Ryuji Sainei * Dekaranger Taisou preformed by Banban Akaza (DekaRed)/Ryuji Sainei * BLUE is the SKY performed by Houji Tomasu (DekaBlue)/ Tsuyoshi Hayashi * Hard Rain Yamanai Ame Wa Nai performed by Marika Jasmine (DekaYellow)/Ayumi Kinoshita * Sunao Ima Wo Shinjite performed by Umeko (DekaPink)/Mika Kikuchi * DekaBike Zenkai!! performed by TAetsu (DekaBreak)/Tomokazu Yoshida * "TETSU" no Ishi de preformed by Taetsu (DekaBreak)/Tomokazu Yoshida Stage Shows * Dekaranger Stage Show at Bakuyu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland * Dekaranger Stage Show at Return of Bakryuu Sentai Abaranger at Tokyo Dome City * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Notes *Dekaranger is the only Super Sentai series in which the gender ratio is equal; out of the total ten Dekarangers, five are male and five are female. *This series is notable in that there is no central villain or evil organization at work throughout this series (although Rainian Agent Abrella serves as a recurring antagonist). *The opening sequence is different with every episode, with one shot displaying the villain(s) for that particular installment. *The first in the series to feature a pink ranger on the main team since Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *This is the first series to feature more than one female on a team since Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Part of this season's title, Deka, means "ten". This season also features 10 Rangers. **"Deka" is also the Japanese slang term for "detective". *Dekaranger has several homages to Metal Heroes. The "Tokusou" in the name, the narrator who repeats the same description every single episode (and was once self-parodied within the show), and a birdman in charge of the organization are all references to Metal Heroes, especially to that of the Space Sheriff Trilogy. *The Dino Thunder special Dino Thunder the Lost Episode shows several shots of Dekaranger footage not used in the US, and at one point you can see the faces of 4 of the Dekarangers as they transform. *Pop idol Shoko Nakagawa had a guest starring role in Episode 38. *Dekaranger is the first Super Sentai series (and the third Tokusatsu overall, after Ultraman Tiga in 1996 and Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2002) to win the Media prize Seiun Award, which is given to the best science-fiction work of either the movies or television for the year. *Dekaranger is the second Sentai series since Fiveman where the female ranger's uniforms do not have skirts. *Dekaranger was originally going to be named "Sirenger". *The Dekarangers are currently the only Sentai in which every ranger is called by a nickname. *Several Dekaranger concepts and ideas appear to homage concepts from several earlier Super Sentai series, in particular Denshi Sentai Denziman and Choudenshi Bioman. **Similar to Denziman, the Dekaranger gain their powers from an alien source with many of the members recruited by a dog; likewise said dog, Denzi Dog IC, was a robot akin to assisting teammate K-9 Murphy. **Akin to Bioman, likewise the Dekaranger are recruited and assist in powers that are alien in nature. However, this series also has concepts such as the heroes having numerical designations in combat (with only Green and Blue switched between Bioman (where Green is "2" and Blue is "3") and Dekaranger (Blue is "2", Green is "3") as well as the main villains mostly relying on giant robots to fight the main mecha of the allies. **There is also a slight similarity in concept with Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Signalman, who likewise is a policeman from space akin to the universal police organization the Dekaranger are depicted in this series. *Until Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, this series had the most amount of good Rangers, with 10. **However, Dekaranger currently holds the record for greatest number of distinct colors used with 10 (given that Kyoryuger s blue, cyan and navy are all shades of blue). See Also Official websites *Dekaranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Dekaranger at Super-sentai.net External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/dekaren/ Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger at TV-Asahi.co.jp] *[http://www.super-sentai.net/dekaren/index.html Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/特捜戦隊デカレンジャー Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger